


A Birthday Surprise

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once Draco's surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Outdoor sex.
> 
> **A/N:** Written for HD_Fluff's prompt #103: Surprise Parties, and for Enchanted_jae on the occasion of her birthday. 
> 
> **Betas:** Emynn and Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Birthday Surprise

~

“But it’s my birthday,” said Draco, blinking at his mother in surprise. 

“I know, darling.” Narcissa sighed, looking regretful. “Negotiations are just at a delicate stage right now. And you know how important this is to the family fortune.” 

_What family fortune_? Keeping his face expressionless, Draco tamped down his disappointment. “I do. So when will you be back?” 

“Next week sometime.” Narcissa smiled. “And I’ll bring something lovely back from Paris for you, I promise.” 

Draco clenched his hands into fists and, striving for nonchalance, said, “Oh, Mother, you don’t have to. It’s not as if I’m still fifteen. I can go without a gift.” 

“No, you can’t,” she said. “It makes you...irritable.” She hummed. “Anyway, I thought you’d have plans with...people.”

Draco almost smiled. _Clearly Father’s listening._ He coughed. “ _People_ and I would have had plans except I was going to spend the day with you at home.” 

“Ah.” Narcissa nodded. “Then perhaps I’d best let you go so you can make alternate plans with...people.” 

“For Merlin’s sake!” came Lucius’ voice in the background. “It’s not as if I’m ignorant of everything! I know that you’re dating Potter! It’s all over the news, after all!” 

Draco bit his lower lip. “Sorry, Father!” 

Lucius grunted. 

Draco grinned. “Goodbye, Mother.” 

Narcissa chuckled. “Goodbye, darling. And happy birthday.” 

Lucius snapped the same greeting and then the Floo connection closed. 

Sighing, Draco got up off his knees and started for the door. He had his own birthday party to plan. 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t seem to find Harry, and all his other friends had plans of their own. “You’re always busy on your birthday, Draco,” said Pansy when he stopped by her flat. “It didn’t even occur to me that you’d want to do something today. But we’re still on for Saturday, right?” 

And so it went. Blaise, Theo and even Greg were all busy. When, in the early afternoon, he got home, he was tired and a tad depressed. He’d even contemplated stopping at a bakery on the way home, but the thought of eating birthday cake all alone hadn’t been appealing, so he’d skipped it. 

When, at three o’clock, he had a visit from Mimsy, their lone remaining house-elf, she found him on the sofa, a bottle of Old Ogden’s in front of him. He hadn’t yet started drinking, but had only been moments away. “Master Malfoy, sir!” she said, as she popped up in front of him.

Draco winced, almost dropping the bottle he’d been about to pour. Putting it down, he looked at her. “Mimsy! What is it?” 

Mimsy wrung her hands. “There is intruder, sir! On the grounds, sir!” 

“An intruder?” Draco frowned. The Manor and its lands were fully capable of defending themselves. Only a very powerful wizard could force his way in. “Have the wards been tampered with?” 

“Mimsy is not knowing!” 

Draco sighed. His parents would never forgive him if something happened to the Manor while they were gone-- “Fine, show me,” he said, standing up and extending his hand. 

There was a brief moment of disorientation and Draco found himself standing on the edge of the woods that surrounded the Manor. Mimsy was nowhere to be seen. Draco frowned. “What in the name of Salazar--?” he whispered.

“Hello, Draco.” 

Wand drawn, Draco whipped around, lowering it when he saw who it was. “And just where have you been, then?” he snapped at Harry, slipping his wand back into his robes. “I’ve been looking for you--” 

“I know.” Harry walked towards him, arms extended. When he got to Draco he pulled him into an embrace. “Your mother Floo called me this morning to ask me to make sure you had a good birthday celebration since she couldn’t be here.”

Draco’s breath hitched. “Mother did?”

Harry nodded. “Yes. But I wanted it to be a surprise and knew I’d give it away if I saw you, so I was avoiding you until everything was ready.” 

Draco frowned into Harry’s neck. “What was ready?” 

Drawing back, Harry smiled. “Come, I’ll show you.” 

They stepped through some trees and into a clearing and Draco froze. There in the centre was a large blanket upon which was laid a romantic picnic for two. 

“Surprise,” murmured Harry. “And happy birthday.” 

“Thank you.” Draco blinked. “Are those strawberry tarts from that patisserie around the corner from you?” 

“Yes. I know how much you love them. Now come on, we’ve a birthday picnic to eat.” Harry smiled as Draco stared at him. “You didn’t think I’d forgotten, did you?” 

Draco shook his head. “Well no, it’s just that we don’t usually--” 

“Well, you always spend the day with your parents, but they’re stuck in France, so you’re stuck with me.” Harry drew Draco towards the blanket. “Let me try to make it up to you.” 

Harry did more than make it up to him, he made the day perfect. They ate chicken salad sandwiches, crisps and washed it down with champagne, and Harry hand-fed Draco several of his favourite strawberry tarts, after which they reclined together on the blanket to stare up at the clear sky. 

“So I know this probably isn’t as exciting as your birthdays usually are--” began Harry. “But--” 

“Are you mad?” interrupted Draco, turning to look at him. “This is one of my best birthdays ever. No one ever tries to surprise me, and you have.” He hummed. “Plus, my last few birthdays haven’t exactly been joyous. Having the Dark Lord preside over your birthday party tends to have a dampening effect.” 

Harry coughed. “Yes, I can see that it would. Sorry if I brought back bad memories.” 

Shifting onto his side, Draco smiled. “Well I can think of one way you can make me forget those bad old days.” 

Harry smiled. “Why do I think this is going to involve sex?” 

Within seconds, Draco was on top of him, straddling him. Draco smirked. “Because you know me too well.” 

They moved together slowly, with the assurance of lovers who were familiar with each other. Still, having sex outside was a bit of a novelty, and Draco found it quite exciting. 

Harry prepared him carefully, first stroking him until he was a moaning, writhing mess and then fingering him until he was begging for release. Only then did Harry roll onto his back and whisper, “Ride me.” 

It was one of Draco’s favourite positions, because it allowed him to control how deep he took Harry, and their pace. Positioning Harry at his entrance, he sat, taking him deep. When Harry was fully seated, Draco began to move, up and down, arching his back as he did. 

It was magical, the dappled sunlight and trees providing a beautiful backdrop to their lovemaking. When Draco finally came it was with a loud wail which startled a flock of birds into flying off. 

Once Draco’s shudders stopped, Harry, who hadn’t yet come, growled and flipped him over onto his back. “My turn,” he gasped into Draco’s neck as he positioned his legs over his shoulders and thrust. 

Draco arched his back to take him deeper, wrapping his arms around Harry. “Come on,” he whispered, peppering kisses along Harry’s jaw as he urged him on. “Come for me.” 

Harry snapped his hips a few more times before his body seized up and he came pulsing inside Draco, who cradled him close. “Wow,” he said a few minutes later. “Maybe we need to shag outside more often.” 

Draco laughed softly, curling closer. “And now I know what to give you for your birthday. It won’t be much of a surprise, though.” 

Harry chuckled. “I can pretend to be surprised when the time comes if you like.” 

Closing his eyes, Draco hummed. “Perfect.” 

~


End file.
